


A Favor

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Het Relationship, Community: bridge2sickbay, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Not Quite Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona always hated the Starfleet soirees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: George/Winona - Dance

Winona always hated the Starfleet soirées. They always tended to be too stuffy and always about ass kissing. And then of course there was always the countless parade of men asking to dance when they never truly just wanted to dance.

But she did her duty and arrived and acted civil and definitely partaked in the free buffet. She had just polished off a nice chocolate mousse when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned and looked up at a very nice looking Starfleet officer who had a bit of a panic on his face.

"Don't mean to disturb you miss, but I was wondering if you'd do me a great favor."

"Depends on the favor." She set her empty plate down.

"See that Admiral over there?"

She turned to look and nodded.

"Well, she's got it in for me to dance with her all evening as she's trying to convince me to not accept Captain Robau's offer... I just don't have the patience to pretend to be civil anymore."

"So you want to look busy until she leaves?"

He looked relieved that she caught on and nodded. "I promise, as soon as it looks like she's on her way out we'll part ways and I won't bother you again."

She considered this for a moment and thought why not just this once. "Alright, besides. I think I need to work off that dessert I just devoured."

He laughed as he led her to the dance floor. "I don't think you really need to work off anything in that department..."

She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same at the attempt at flattery. "The name's Winona. And who is it that I'm dancing with this evening?"

He twirled her around to the beat of the music. "George Kirk. A name I hope you won't forget."

She couldn't help but to be impressed on his moves on the dance floor and his cocksure smile.

They danced far past when the admiral left and agreed to meet up again. Not long after, Winona let this George Kirk dance into her heart.


End file.
